


O Preço do Heroísmo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Actually Girlfriend and Boyfriend, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, just saying
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: UsoNa | [Usopp/Nami]Entre comprovar que os Mugiwaras são "os piratas dos piratas dos piratas dos piratas"; ganhar uma competição estúpida; e proteger os nakamas, alguns corações podem ser quebrados..."Um longo silêncio se instalou entre os dois, Nami observou os ombros tensos de Usopp, e teve certeza que eles ainda estavam com problemas. Ela suspirou alto.- Vai continuar me ignorando? Você, tão bem quanto eu, sabe que aquela ilha não era normal! - Ela falou ficando de pé e encarando as costas dele.Usopp pegou uma xícara e derramou, metódico, a água sobre o chá, quando ele virou, deparou com Nami com as mãos na cintura, os olhos castanhos fixos nos dele, ele desviou o olhar.- E então o quê? Não vai falar comigo mais? - Ela cobrou novamente.Os ombros dele caíram, e Usopp sentou desanimado no banco em frente a ela, cuidadosamente admirando a tábua da mesa.- Ah. Agora você quer conversar? - Ele respondeu cansado, e Nami sentiu amargura nas palavras do atirador."* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	O Preço do Heroísmo

**Author's Note:**

> ** One Piece não me pertence... é claro que não! Ou vocês acham que eu gosto do tanto que o Usopp apanha antes de vencer? **
> 
> Este momento acontece alguns dias após os eventos do filme 6.  
Todos vocês que resolveram ler, eu desejo uma boa leitura!! ♥

Era fim da madrugada, segundo o relógio do quarto masculino, o ar no convés era frio, e seus cabelos balançavam em resposta à brisa marítima que também fazia a superfície da água tremular. Eles estavam no mar novamente, e dessa vez não era a vigília de Usopp. Ele abandonara sua rede e saiu do quarto masculino, indo até a cozinha beber algo, olhou atentamente para o horizonte, procurando sinais do amanhecer, mas ainda não havia nenhuma luz, eram apenas as estrelas, em uma noite sem luar.

Usopp suspirou, depois das emoções de derrotar um deus na Ilha do Céu, eles caíram de imediato em um jogo louco de piratas onde quase perderam Chopper e Robin, em seguida foram parar em uma ilha onde se envolveram em outra competição absurda. Em ambas as situações ele havia feito o melhor possível, mas mesmo tendo vencido e feito isto muito bem, pois ele era o grande estrategista Usopp-sama, o atirador se sentia derrotado.  
  


Ele não conseguia se esquivar das memórias da maldita ilha.

Todos os momentos tensos voltaram à mente dele, subjugando qualquer outro pensamento, Usopp vinha se comportando bem com a tripulação, Zoro e Sanji ainda estavam chateados um com o outro por conta dos acontecimentos na ilha do barão excêntrico, Robin e Chopper estavam tranquilos como de costume e Usopp notou que Luffy agia como se tudo estivesse bem.

E estava. Todos estavam bem, inteiros e nem mesmo se machucaram, Luffy sofrera apenas algumas escoriações que já haviam desaparecido na pele borrachuda, mas no geral, estavam todos bem.

Então por que ele se sentia tão amuado? Tão triste e magoado especialmente em torno de Nami? Usopp sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afugentar perguntas incompreensíveis.

Ele entrou na cozinha e teve uma grande surpresa, Nami tomava uma xícara de chá e fazia anotações em um bloco. Usopp buscou na mente a escala de vigília, e sabia que este era o horário de Chopper, ele tornou a olhar Nami por sobre o ombro, era a primeira vez que o atirador e a navegadora se encontravam sozinhos, e toda a angústia que ele sentiu dias antes retornou com força. Confuso e magoado, ele foi direto para o fogão, colocou uma chaleira com água no fogo e tentou sufocar o que sentia.

Então ouviu a voz dela.  
  


— Sem sono? — A voz de Nami era tão calma, e ela agiu tão naturalmente, que ele fechou os olhos e engoliu com dificuldade.

— Algo assim. — Ele respondeu sem encará-la, e concentrou toda sua atenção na água que aquecia.  
  


Um longo silêncio se instalou entre os dois, Nami observou os ombros tensos de Usopp, e teve certeza que eles ainda estavam com problemas. Ela suspirou alto.  
  


— Vai continuar me ignorando? Você, tão bem quanto eu, sabe que aquela ilha não era normal! — Ela falou ficando de pé e encarando as costas dele.  
  


Usopp pegou uma xícara e derramou, metódico, a água sobre o chá, quando ele virou, deparou com Nami com as mãos na cintura, os olhos castanhos fixos nos dele, ele desviou o olhar.  
  


— E então o quê? Não vai falar comigo mais? — Ela cobrou novamente.  
  


Os ombros dele caíram, e Usopp sentou desanimado no banco em frente a ela, cuidadosamente admirando a tábua da mesa.  
  


— Ah. Agora você quer conversar? — Ele respondeu cansado, e Nami sentiu amargura nas palavras do atirador.

— Sim! Óbvio que quero! Desde que saímos da maldita ilha você não fala comigo direito! Nem mesmo para controlar as loucuras do Luffy!

— Não é como se você precisasse de mim para lidar com o capitão.

— SIM, EU PRECISO!! — Ela gritou, fora de si, todo o descontentamento com a situação deixando seu temperamento a ponto de explodir. — Sabe que eu preciso de você, né... Usopp, todos precisamos uns dos outros.

— Não grite, por favor. Eu não quero que o Sanji me chute até o Novo Mundo, por deixar você _insatisfeita_. — Ele falou, e mais uma vez Nami sentiu uma picada de amargor nas palavras dele.  
  


Usopp bebeu o chá, e olhou no fundo da xícara, tentando encontrar coerência para o que sentia, mas era tão absurdo que doía.  
  


— Você tem todos os outros. E eles não “trairiam” você, não é mesmo?! — Ele perguntou ácido, deixando vir à tona o que o incomodara por dias.

— É disso que se trata, então? Bem, me desculpe, mas você simplesmente saiu voando e eu tive que lidar com a competição! — Ela começou.

— Mas eu não tive escolha! A merda da caixa simplesmente abriu, virou asas e me arrastou pelo céu, o que eu poderia fazer?! Eu tentei voltar, mas não teve jeito! Esperei a coisa perder a impulsão e descer sozinha!

— Você me chamou de traidora... mesmo depois de tudo... eu não esperava isso de você Usopp... — Nami falou, e Usopp levou um choque ao notar que ela perdera o tom autoritário e parecia realmente magoada.

— Eu... eu não quis... Deus, Nami... eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça... — Ele disse, os olhos arregalados, todo o corpo relaxou em surpresa com a descoberta de que tinha a feito sofrer.

— Baka... eu me senti horrível, sendo deixada para trás... abandonada... Usopp... você não entende? Acho que fiquei tão... tão desesperada... — As últimas palavras ditas em um sussurro.

— Gomen... eu... Nami...  
  


Ela deu as costas para ele, e saiu para o convés, a mão esquerda dela correu para os olhos e os ombros sacudiam. Usopp sabia que ela chorava, se amaldiçoando mentalmente, ele circulou a mesa e saiu da cozinha, a alcançando no convés, e se postando na frente dela.  
  


— Nami... — Ele deslizou o braço direito sobre o ombro dela, desajeitado e se sentindo inútil, passou os dedos suavemente na bochecha úmida dela, tentando eliminar a prova de o quão estúpido ele fora. — Oi, não fique assim... eu... sinto muito... não era minha intenção te machucar. Eu... Nami...  
  


Nami sentiu a presença dele ao seu lado, ela fechou firmemente os olhos atenta à sensação inexplicável de segurança e conforto que sempre sentia em torno dele, e então, o abraçou sem pensar.

Usopp vacilou sobre as pernas, ele teve um segundo para compreender que a tinha em seus braços, e, temendo cair, passou o braço esquerdo pela cintura dela.  
  


— Eu pensei... pensei que você poderia ficar bem... né... os monstros estavam lá, afinal e — Usopp revelou, rente aos cabelos ruivos, mas foi interrompido antes do fim da frase.

— Do que você está falando? Sanji e Zoro, quando estão no mesmo espaço, só cuidam um do outro! — Nami replicou aturdida, a voz sufocada no tecido do macacão marrom.

— Nami... eu não sei o que dizer... se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para apagar esta estupidez...  
  


A navegadora virou o rosto para o lado, avaliando as ondas do mar, depois olhou para o céu que mostrava manchas róseas e alaranjadas, o amanhecer inevitável surgiria no céu em alguns minutos.  
  


— Tem algo sim, Usopp. Você poderia me beijar. — Ela respondeu sorrindo brilhantemente.  
  


Usopp arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto, ele sentiu seu coração dar uma cambalhota dentro do peito, e sabia que a doença nova “Eu-Não-Posso-Beijar-Uma-Garota” se manifestava. Ou talvez fosse apenas mais um sonho ridículo. Então ele sorriu tenso.  
  


— Espera, Nami... Você nunca me beijaria. Seria tolice demais.

— Usopp... o seu negativismo me afronta, sabia? — Ela virou de costas para ele. — No fim você é mesmo um grande covarde.  
  


Ele segurou no ombro dela, virando-a novamente de frente para ele. Nami, sentindo o estômago dar uma cambalhota, e assistiu o rosto de Usopp se aproximando do dela, seu coração batendo freneticamente, ela fechou os olhos e esperou.  
  


Mas nada aconteceu.  
  


Ela abriu os olhos, em espanto e ultraje, Usopp correspondia ao olhar, fascinado, os olhos dele desviaram dos dela e pousaram nos lábios rosados, semiabertos em um convite silencioso, que ele não estava atendendo.

Nami eliminou o espaço entre eles, com o dedo delicado ela ergueu o queixo dele e forçou-o a encará-la, ele retribuiu o olhar por longos segundos, respirou fundo para vencer a timidez, cerrou os olhos e pressionou os lábios nos dela, finalmente a beijando.

Ele sentiu como se perdesse o chão que pisava, sentiu seu mundo inteiro girar e seus músculos todos relaxaram, Nami abriu a boca lentamente e as línguas se encontraram em uma dança inexperiente e sinuosa, o coração do atirador batia descontrolado, ele sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos dela, e trêmulo de nervosismo e insegurança, apertou-a entre os braços, acomodou o nariz na bochecha dela, e aprofundou o beijo, ignorando todos os pensamentos pessimistas que ameaçavam romper a bolha de alegria que eles compartilhavam agora.

Nami se entregou rapidamente, quando Usopp pressionou-a em um abraço, ela gemeu de encontro aos lábios dele, a vontade de ter algo que nunca tivera estava evidente na respiração pesada, no calor do corpo, e na umidade crescente da sua calcinha. Toda sua lógica escapando, e perdendo o controle sobre as emoções, ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, e aquilo enviou um arrepio que terminou ecoando delirantemente na virilha dele, fazendo Usopp acreditar que era real, _ele_ estava beijando Nami, seu sonho secreto realizado, e ele estava se afogando na emoção que transbordava em seu coração.

Os lábios dele abandonaram a boca da navegadora e desceram pela lateral do rosto em direção ao pescoço. Por alguns instantes ela não pensou em nada, apenas se entregou ao toque quente dos lábios dele, deliciada e perdida no ardor crescente em seu corpo.

Eles se separaram em busca de ar, e Usopp escolheu aquele momento para falar.  
  


— Nami... você é a mulher mais linda de todo o universo... e eu... — Ele começou, a voz profunda e baixa, como se tivesse medo de dizer as palavras.

— Por que você...? Usopp? Deus, você não é o Sanji, não me bajule... — Ela tentou.

— Nami... eu não quero que você se arrependa depois. Eu... não sou como os outros. — Ele disse baixando a cabeça, a insegurança querendo tomar o controle da situação.

— Ora, cale a boca! Não acredito que você vai ser clichê agora! — Ela disse batendo de leve na cabeça dele. Mas Usopp segurou seu punho, levou os dedos dela até os lábios e beijou ternamente.

— Não, por favor, me deixe dizer, eu estou aqui — ele respirou fundo, o ar do amanhecer enchendo seus pulmões —, inacreditavelmente te beijei e você é a mulher mais linda que existe...

— Não que você seja feio. — Ela retrucou.

— Claro que não! — Ele se empertigou. — Eu sou ótimo! Mas você... Nami, você é _surreal_! Você é seguramente a mulher mais incrível que existe, linda, inteligente, talentosa... e, deus, você é meiga... é... desculpe, estou falando demais.  
  


Ele baixou a cabeça novamente, as bochechas ardendo pelas palavras ditas, mas ela o obrigou a encarar seus olhos castanhos, sob a luz singela do amanhecer.

Nami olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos escuros dele, ela se banqueteou com a ironia da vida, o maior mentiroso que ela conhecera derramando palavras sinceras e cheias de significados.  
  


— Sabe, Usopp, eu sempre achei você um mentiroso. Você mente que é covarde, mente que é idiota, e mente que é mentiroso. Mas na verdade eu nunca conheci alguém tão verdadeiro e sincero.

— Está falando isso só porque elogiei você? — Ele respondeu de imediato.

— Não, baka. Estou dizendo isso porque você sempre foi sincero, desde que lutamos lado a lado na sua ilha, você foi franco e falou o que pensava, sobre não poder me proteger. Mas no fim, você sempre protege a todos, como foi na Ilha do Barão Omatsuri. _Você_ venceu. Você salvou-nos, a todos naquela maldita competição estúpida, inclusive os monstros.

— Ah... aquilo não foi nada. Na verdade estava tudo planejado! — Ele falou orgulhoso, os olhos fechados e o rosto erguido.

— Usopp, eu estava lá e sei que nada foi planejado. — Ela respondeu apertando os olhos e o encarando de perto.

— Eh... você me conhece. Eu... aquilo foi por acaso, mas você ficou chateada... acho que é o que chamam de "preço do heroísmo". — Ele esfregou a nuca, desajeitado. — De qualquer maneira, espero que me perdoe.

— Muito bem, acho que posso perdoar, depois que você me chamou de _“mulher mais incrível que existe”_, como eu não perdoaria? — Ela falou sorrindo. — Então, acho que preciso voltar para minhas anotações.

Ela apontou com o polegar para a cozinha, e Usopp sentiu um vazio repentino.

— Oh, sim, claro... eu... eu vou... vou até o... qualquer lugar. — Ele falou vendo ela se afastar, virou de frente para o mar e observou o sol nascendo.

— Usopp...  
  


Repentinamente Nami vinha correndo no curto espaço, ao chegar perto dele ela ergueu os braços e pulou no pescoço de Usopp. Apertou-o contra si mais uma vez, afundando seu rosto no pescoço dele.

Usopp não teve tempo para raciocinar, de costas para o mar observou-a se aproximar e agiu por instinto, segurando-a firme contra si, ele apertou os olhos sentindo a respiração dela no seu pescoço, com a mão Nami retirava sua bandana e bagunçava seus cabelos escuros. Ele segurou na coxa direita dela e a outra mão do atirador subiu pelas costas esquias da navegadora, enquanto a voz sedosa dela atingiu seus ouvidos, sussurrante.  
  


— Usopp... por tudo o que você fez lá... e agora há pouco... _arigato_.  
  


Ela fez menção de descer, e ele a libertou do aperto, Nami entregou a bandana verde que ela havia retirado dos cabelos dele, sorriu ternamente e deu as costas, indo para a cozinha, e desta vez ele não tinha resposta, ficou observando ela se afastar, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados pela brisa do mar. Foi então que ela virou para trás, segurando a maçaneta.  
  


— Você precisa aperfeiçoar meu Clima Tact. Este é o preço do heroísmo! — Ela declarou vitoriosa, mostrando a língua, divertida.  
  


Ele sorriu, e caminhou para encontrar suas ferramentas em algum canto do navio, claro que ele iria aperfeiçoar a bendita arma dela... era o preço do heroísmo, afinal.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> Acho que estou em um "Usona mode"... e mesmo tendo duas fics deles para terminar ("O Poder está no Longo" será finalizada neste fim de semana), fico imaginando mil cenas do nada... rs...
> 
> Bem... Se alguém leu, espero que tenha gostado, me deixe saber o que achou, mesmo que a estória não tenha agradado... rs... seria bom trocar ideias com outros fãs desses personagens tão maravilhosos!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
